I'm Sorry
by Killermaverick
Summary: Sakura really did it this time. It's been a week and Naruto isn't seen.They then went to his house. When they got there, they were shocked at what they saw. Oneshot.


MS: Hey guys! Just thought I should do a tragedy about Naruto.

To tell the truth, I only read tragedies to see how the villagers react to

Naruto's death. It just seems so evil about how they treat him. Well, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were just waiting at the bridge for their sensei. In a few minutes, Naruto came up.

At this point, Sakura was was just fed up with Naruto. " Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sakura only sighed. " Buzz off."

Naruto only sighed. " Sakura, I only said hi." " So what?" Sakura seemed very cold-hearted at the moment.

Naruto was just trying to be friendly.

" Sakura, is there anything wrong?" Sakura then looked

at him annoyed. She also didn't know what she was saying until it was too late. " Yes, there is something

wrong! It's you! Everyday you try to impress me, but the truth is, i'm stuck with Sasuke. I'm never gonna

like you! In fact, who DOES like you? You're the most disliked person in the village! Everybody HATES you!!

Get it through your thick skull! Quit trying to impress me!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

Sakura was now breathing

heavily because she hardly breathed as she said this. She then looked at Naruto. At that moment, she regretted

yelling at him. He had a shocked and sad face. He then looked down, and shed a single tear. " Fine...if that's

what you want, then i'll stay away." At that, he trudged off. Sakura now had a sign of guilt on her face.

Just then, Kakashi appeared. " Uh, where's Naruto?" " Uh, he seems like he's overworked, so he has the

day off." Sakura lied, trying not to get in trouble. " Kakashi just nodded. " Alright then, let's get on with

the assignment for today."

( That night.)

Sakura was on her bed, thinking. "_Oh man, I think I really hurt Naruto today._

_Maybe I should apologize tomorrow. I just hope he can forgive me._" With that,

she fell asleep for the next day.

( The next day.)

Sasuke and Sakura were at the bridge like the previous day. However, today was different.

Naruto didn't show up at all. " _Maybe Naruto's just sick_." , Sakura thought. So they did the mission

without him. Apparently that stupid cat got away again. However, since the last time, it got smart.

It took the team 5 hours to catch the cat. They then called it a day.

( ! Week Later.)

The team was now worried. Naruto hasn't showed up for an entire week.

Because of that, they planned to visit him after their mission. The stupid cat

once again got out. Took them and extra hour than the day before to

catch it.

After the mission, they headed to Naruto's apartment. _Knock, Knock._

" Naruto, are you there?" Sakura called, a bit worried. No answer.

Sasuke then tried. _Knock, Knock._ " Come on, dobe, open the door."

Sasuke said. Just then, Neji and Hinata came up.

" H-hello guys."

Hinata said. Team 7 just looked at them. " What are you guys doing?"

Neji asked, a bit confused. " We haven't seen Naruto for a week, and we're worried

about him." Sakura replied.

" D-do you want us t-to use our Byakugans

to see?" Hinata studdered. " They just nodded. The cousins then activated

their byakugans. However, what they saw made Neji bend over, trying not

to throw up, and Hinata filling up with tears.

Alarmed at this, team 7

broke the door down. What they saw scarred them for life.

It was Naruto, face down on the floor with blood all around

him. He had several bruises and wounds. Also, his eyes

were wide open

Kakashi then checked

to see his pulse, hoping that hoever did this did it not too long ago.

" Well?" Sakura asked, close to collapsing. Kakashi just sighed and

shed a single tear. " I'm sorry, he's gone."

Sasuke and Neji just stood

there, shocked, while Hinata broke out in sobs. Sakura was also crying.

They saw a surveylance camera and a note on the desk. they first checked the note.

_Dear team and all my friends,_

_I just recently learned that nobody loves me. Even you, who I consider my family,_

_only shared love that did not exist. Nobody loved me. Not Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya,_

_my team, my friends, or anybody. So i'm going to stop everyone's grief. I'm going_

_to run away so nobody will ever see me again. Still, however,even though you hated_

_me, I still loved you all, and considered you my family. I hope I don't cause any more_

_grief._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

They then check the surveylance camera. On it showed Naruto packing

his things. Just then, several vilagers burst through the door. " We've lived with

you LONG ENOUGH!! It's time you were off of everyone's backs!! said a villager.

Naruto just stood there. " Go ahead, it's not like anyone cares." said Naruto.

A bit confused, yet still full of hatred, the villagers attacked Naruto.

The team and the cousins were full of grief and sorrow at what they

had found. " K-kakashi Sensei, w-what should w-we do?" Sakura said between sobs.

Kakashi just picked up Naruto, and turned to them. " We report this." At that,

they rushed to the Hokage's office.

( Five days later)

There were several people at the funeral. So many celebrated the

container's passing, but MORE people grieved over the matter.

Naruto has touched so many lives. At the funeral, one by one

the people were giving their respects.

First was Ichiraku.

" Heh, you were my best customer. Sure you had some

bad days, but to tell the truth, you were like a grandson to me."

He shed a single tear and put the white rose on the grave.

Next was Konohameru.

" W-well boss, y-y-you always helped

m-me with m-my problems. Also, y-you

didn't see me as t-the Third's g-grandson,

b-but as myself. F-for that, thank you.

Konohameru was sobbing full of grief

as he put the rose down.

Next was Sasuke.

"well dobe, you may have been stupid

on our team, but you were definitely a strong

member, maybe even stronger than me.

Also, it's because of you that i'm over

my vengeance. Thank you."

With that, he put his rose down,

and walked away.

Kakashi came up next.

" I'm truly sorry, Naruto. I promised

that I would protect you and the team. I broke that

promise miserably. I'm sorry."

He then put down his rose,

and shed a quick tear.

Next was Tsunade-sama.

" Naruto, i'm very sorry. You didn't

get to accomplish your goal did you?

You never did get to become Hokage.

However, you shall at least be buried like

one, like your father, Arashi."

She then put down her rose, and

weeped silently.

Next was Hinata.

"N-naruto, i'm truly sorry that

y-you felt like n-nobody liked y-you.

I actually h-have a secret t-to tell

you. I...I...L-love you."

She then put down her

rose, and sobbed .

Next was Iruka.

" Naruto, i'm very sorry you

felt like that. Even though I didn't admit

it, you felt like a son to me. I'm also

glad that I know that you are in a better

place now."

He then placed his rose,

and weeped as he walked away.

Everyone else seemed very sad about Naruto's

passing.

Last was Sakura.

" Naruto, i'm truly sorry about what I said

to you. People do love you. I loved you like

a brother. I'm sorry that I yelled at you all

the time. I'm sorry that I never gave you a chance.

but mostly... I'm sorry that I made you feel that

I never cared about you."

She then put down her rose,

and weeped hopelessly.

With their final respects payed,

everyone left. However, before Sakura

left, she had one more thing to say.

" Goodbye Naruto. And thank you

for everything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

sniff that was so sniff sad. Please review, for Naruto.


End file.
